Hermione and The Avengers
by Cass123Marichat
Summary: Hermione visits New York with Ron. After the brake-up Hermione starts to work for Tony Stark, then she helps with finding the Tessaract and helps the Avengers with Loki. (Hermine is not shipped in this book but the next one she will be ;).. )
1. Visit in New York

Hermione and Ron are visiting New York City. It's been 2 years after the war and their relationship has been rocky, so Hermione thought it might be a good idea to go away for awhile. Let's just say, it was a very bad idea. All Ron cared about was eating, sleeping and trying to shag her every other night.

To say that she was not happy was an understatement. Ever since they kissed 2 years ago, Ron has been trying to get in her pants nearly every night, and let's just say she was about to take out her want and kill him on the spot, and make sure he will never be found. They have been walking down the street when they looked up at the tall half built building to see it was S.T.A.R.K Tower they were standing in front of.

After the war, Hermione went to the best college in England and has a major in biology, chemistry, has a Bachelors degree and as well as a major in physics, anatomary amd maths **(I don't know what anatomary is or what having a Bachelors degree means). Top of her class in all of them and the smartest student in the whole college in about 50 years.**

Anyway, Hermione went into geek mood and started talking about Tony Stark, the building, the technology used, Iron-man, everything she knew about the topic. She was talking so fast it was almost as fast as lighting.

"- Isn't that all so fascinating?" Hermione asks Ron, who was standing next to her with a dangerous glint in his eye and clenched fist.

"So what are you now?! His biggest fan? I get that you have a major in biology, chemistry, physics, anatomary and maths, as well as a Bachelors degree, but it doesn't mean you need to show off all the time and make me look stupid! Is this what you do at night? Researching everything humanly possible instead of shagging me?!" Ron explodes, red faced and fist tightening.

"Really?!" This is all about because you want to shag me?! You are the most despicable, deceiving, disgusting, filthy little rat l've ever met!" Hermione yells back. Ron gets really mad and raises his hand, getting ready to hit her when he stops upon hearing a voice.

"Harm the girl, and I'll blast you into the next century" a man says, both arms raised facing towards Ron in a Red and Gold metal suit. Flying in mid air and both hands glowing, as if they will send a dangerous blast at any moment. This man was Iron-man aka Tony Stark.

"Who are you?! You can't do anything to hurt me! Now be gone! Run along and let me deal with my girlfriend!" Ron yells at Mr. Stark. Obviously he had not listened to a word Hermione said before and therefore had not recognised him. Hermione really felt like slapping him across the head, but unfortunately didn't.

"Ex" Was Hermione said instead.

"What?!" Ron barks out.

"Ex-girlfriend, and when you get back to England. Tell them not to look for me" Hermione says, about to walk away when Ron's fist comes down and is an inch away from connecting with her cheek when he is blasted from Mr. Stark. And he lands on the other side of the road.

"Miss? Are you ok?" Iron-man asks.

"Yes, thank you, who knows what he would of done if you haven't shown up" Hermione says, looking at Ron's non-moving body.

"No problem, now since this is my first doing this I don't really know what to do, but do you want to come in? It's quite cold out and you look very pale" Iron-man says, landing next to her and mask lifting up for Hermione to see his face.

"Umm" Hermione looks between him and Ron, as if knowing what she is thinking. Iron-man quickly adds.

"He won't be able to get in the building, I promise" He says, holding out his hand for Hermione to take, which she does, giving him a small smile.

"If you insist, but how did you know I was out here?" Hermione questions.

"I'll explain soon, just right now, hold on tight" He says. Putting his mask back on.

"Hold on tight? Why do I need to hold on-" Hermione gets cut off from Iron-man wrapping an arm around her waist and takes off. Flying upwards and towards the top of half-finished building. Landing gently and letting her go before flying off again and landing near by and robot arms start to take off bits of his suit as he walks inside. Hermione follows him inside and immediately spots a orange haired woman with a glass of wine in her hand came over and give Mr. Stark a hug and a kiss before coming over to Hermione and gives her a longer hug.

"Are you alright? We heard what was happening and after ex-boyfriend said those things and was about to hit you, Tony came as soon as possible. J.A.R.V.I.S informed us that two people stopped infront of the building and one was talking really fast, so we asked to listen in to see what was going on and we heard what happened. Are you ok? You poor girl" The woman says quickly.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? Don't get me wrong, I am so grateful that you helped me, but I don't know your your name" Hermione says, trying not to be rude.

"I'm sorry, I'm Pepper Potts, over there is Tony Stark. Are you are?" Pepper asks.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione says, smiling.

"To many syllables, try again" Tony says from the bar.

"Tony!" Pepper scolds.

"You can call me Mia if you want" Hermione smiles over to Tony and then to Pepper to show that she is not mad orffended.

"I like her" Tony says to Pepper pointing towards Hermione.

Yawn* "You must be tired, come on we can set you up in a spare bedroom and you can get some sleep. Follow me" Pepper says, and Hermione follows her to get some sleep.


	2. Agent Phil Coulson

It's been one year since Mr. Stark saved Hermione from Ron, and she have been working for him ever since. The building is finally finished and they are celebrating. Both Mr Stark and Pepper know that she is a witch and have both helped keep it a secret. Though sometimes Tony likes to joke about it.

Right now Mr Stark out in the Atlantic Ocean, in his Iron-man suit and is cutting into a pipeline transport and places a STARK energy reacter. He then rockets out the water and flies towards STARK tower.

"You're good on this end. The rest is up to up" Mr. Stark says on the phone.

"You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?" Hermione asks.

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy." Mr. Stark says.

"Wow. So maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?" Pepper hopes.

"I assume. Light her up." Mr. Stark says as he flies to the STARK Tower. Hermione turns on the power and the STARK sign lights up.

"How does it look?" Hermione asks.

"Like Christmas, but with more... me." Tony says, and Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards." Pepper quickly says, already thinking about business.

"Pepper, you're killing me. Remember? Enjoy the moment." Tony says.

"Then get in here and I will" Pepper says and Tony arrives at his skyscraper penthouse and goes through the process of taking off his Iron-man suit through a hi-tech gauntlet of gadgets just by walking and into the building. When he walks in, he sees Pepper and Hermione staring at the monitors of the reactor device.

"Levels are holding steady.. I think" Pepper says, bitting her lip.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: How does it feel to be a genius?" Tony asks Pepper.

"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" Pepper asks.

"What do you mean? All this came from you" Tony says.

"No. All this came from that" Pepper says, pointing to the energy in his chest plate.

"Yeah, I didn't help _at_ _all_ " Mia says sarcastically.

"Mia, you know you have 10% credit, I asked you and you said it was ok. Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself.. 12% of the credit" Tony says to Pepper for the last bit and Hermione walk over to the couch.

"12%?" Pepper asks.

"An argument can be made for 15" Tony says.

"12%? For my baby?" Pepper asks, walking over to Hermione.

"Well, I did all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but security snafu? That was on you." Tony says.

"Oooooh." Was all Pepper says.

"My private elevator..." He gets cut off by Pepper.

"You mean OUR elevator?" She asks.

"...was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?" Tony asks. And Hermione pours herself, Pepper and Tony a glass of champagne.

"Not gonna be that subtle" Pepper states, and Hermione walks over to the monitors of the reactor device and looks them over again.

"I'll tell you what. Next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the Tower." Tony says.

"On the lease" Pepper says.

"... Call your mum, can you bunk over?" Tony jokes, and Hermione laughs a little.

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten." Jarvis say.

"Stark, we need to talk." Agent Phil Coulson says, with his face showing up on the phone. And tony picks up the phone and looks at Coulson.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tomh Stark, please leave a message" Tony stats to the phone and I laugh a little more.

"This is urgent" Agent Coulson says.

"Then leave it urgently" At the the elevator door opens and Coulson appears.

"Security breach!" Points to Pepper "That's on you"

"Mr. Stark" Phil says.

"Phil! Come in." Pepper says.

"Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent" Tony says.

"Come on in, we're celebrating" Hermione says.

"Which is why he can't stay" Tony mutters.

"We need you and Miss Granger to look over this. Phil says, holding out a file towards Tony. And Hermione comes over. "Soon as possible".

"Me? How come?" Hermione comes over and takes the file.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five very other Thursday" Tony says, and Hermione drags him over to the desk to look over the file.

"This isn't a consultantion. And we have reason to believe that you Miss Granger can help Dr. Banner in finding the Tesseract." Phil says.

"The Dr. Banner? Are you serious? No joking?" Hermione asks, going into geek mode.

"No joking" Phil smiles.

"Is this about The Avengers? Which I... I know nothing about" Pepper quickly says.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify," Tony says.

"I didn't know that either" Pepper adds.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others" Tony says.

"That I did know" Pepper says.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore" Phil says

"Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?" Tony asks. And Pepper walks over to Tony and Hermione.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment." Tony says, watching Hermione as she uploads the file into the database.

"I was having 12% of a moment. This serious, Phil's pretty shaken" Pepper says quietly.

"Hos did you notice? Why is he Phil?" Tony asks.

"What is all this?" Pepper asks.

"This is, uh..." Hermione cuts in and expands her arms and different profiles appear in holographic form floating in the air in from of them. "This" Hermione finishes. Screens appear of Captain America in action, the Hulk roaring as he attacks the army at Culver University, Thor fighting the Destroyer and another is of Loki and the Tesseract, to which they all look on in awe.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight." Pepper says to Tony.

"Tomorrow" Tony says straight away.

"You both got homework, you've got a lot of homework" Pepper says.

"Well, what if I didn't?" Tony asks.

"If you didn't?" Pepper asks.

"Yeah" Tony says,

"You mean if you finished?" Pepper asks and Tony nods his head. "Well, um.. then.." She whispers something in his ear and Tony gasps. Phil looks away in embarrassment, and Hermione all to familiar with it just keeps working and looking over the notes.

"Square deal. It's a date" Tony says and Pepper kisses him and hugs Hermione bye.

"Work hard" Pepper says, leaving with Agent Coulson. Tony grabs the Tesseract in holograph form, worried.

"Don't worry, we will get this done before you know it" Hermione says, putting the holographic Tesseract back in its place and gets back to work with Tony working next to her.


	3. SHIELD

Inside a Quinjet, Captain Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, Phil and Hermione. Steve is sitting down, holding a tablet, watching the footage of the Hulk's attack on the Army at Culver University.

"We're about forty minutes out from base, sir." The Pilot says. And Agent Coulson stands up from his seat and walks over to Steve.

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve questions.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gammef radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Phil explains, and on the tablet, the Hulk roars with fury as he slams a Jeep apart.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve asks.

"Not so much, but did you know. When his not the Hulk though his like the next Stephen Hawking" Hermione imputes and Steve looks confused.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Steve asks politely.

"It's ok, I'm Dr. Hermione Granger, nice to meet you" Hermione smiles.

"Like wise, I'm Captain Steve Rogers. It's nice to meet you too" Steve says and Hermione smiles even more and goes back her book.

"Who's Stephen Hawking?" Steve whispers to Phil.

"He's like a smart person. I gotta say, it's an honour to meet you, officially." Phil says and Steve smiles at him. "I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping" Steve stands up, closes his laptop and walks tot he side with Coulson following. "I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a huge honour to have you on board." Phil finishes.

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job" Steve says.

"Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh... we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." Phil explains.

"The uniform? Aren't the Stars and Stripes a little... old fashioned?" Steve asks.

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned" Coulson says, looking onto the water ahead of him. And Steve takes in Coulson's sentiment.

The Quinjet lands down on a massive battleship known as the Helicarrier. It has two runways. One with direct access to hanger at the rear is aligned along the spine of the vessel. Agent Coulson, Steve and Dr. Hermione Granger walk down the ramp, meeting up with Natasha.

"Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers and Dr. Granger" Agent Coulson says the introductions.

"Hello" Hermione says with a smile wave.

"Ma'am" Steve says with a nod.

"Hi" Natasha says, nodding to both of us. And then says to Coulson. "They need you on the bridge. Face time."

"See you there" Agent Coulson says and walks away, leaving Steve and Hermione with Natasha, who walk towards the railing of the ship.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice.-" Hermione spots Dr. Banner getting out another Quinjet and walks over to him.

"Dr. Banner, it's an honour to meet you. I've heard so many things about you" Hermione says.

"All good things I hope." Dr. Banner jokes.

"I'm my opinion they are all good, others might say other wise." Hermione smiles.

"Dr. Bruce Banner, nice to meet you" He says, sticking his hand out which Hermione takes, and shakes his hand.

"Dr. Hermione Granger, nice to meet you as well. Apparently I'm here to help you track down the Tesseract" Hermione says.

"Wonderful, can always use the help" Banner says.

"You may wanna step inside ina minute It's gonna get a little hard to breath." Natasha says out of no where, making Hermione jump a bit. Suddenly the helicarrier starts shaking as it to fly 'sail'.

"Is this a submarine?" Hermione asks.

"Really? They want me in a submerged pressurised metal container?" Banner questions. They move closer to the edge of the helicarrier. And 4 hugelift fans mounted on the sides start to lift into the air in VTOL flight. Hermione watches in awe as Banner smiles. "Oh, no. This is much worse."

No winside the doors part and Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers and Dr. Granger follow Natasha into the bridge of the ship, a flurry of activity dozens of agents sit in front of them viewscreeens. We hear Agent Hill shouts her instructs of the helicarrier's flying. She turns to Nick Fury, who is at the command chair.

"We're at lock, sir." Agent Maria Hill says.

"Good. Let's vanish" Nick Fury says. And the helicarrier rises high into the sky. Suddenly, the entire ship is covered in reflection mirrors, which then camouflages into the sky. Steve, Banner and Hermione walk through the glorious, gleaming bridge in awe.

"Gentleman and lady" Nick Fury says, taking his position at the science console, Steve gives Fury 10 dollars, referring to his earlier statement about never being surprised again. Fury walks over to Banner and Hermione and extends his hand first at Banner. Who, reluctantly shakes it. And then the Hermione who shakes it as well.

"Doctor's, thank you for coming" Nick Fury says.

"No problem" Hermione says.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?" Banner asks.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear" Fury says.

"What do you need the a Tesseract for anyway?" Hermione asks.

"I'm not at liberty to say" Fury says. And Hermione reluctantly nods.

"Where are you with finding the Tesseract?" Banner asks. And Fury turns to Agent Coulson to explain, while Natasha Romanoff eyes and image of Clint Barton on a computer screen.

"We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.

"That's still not gonna find them in time" Natasha says.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you access to?" Banner asks.

"How many are there?" Fury asks.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. We'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for us to work?" Hermione asks. And Dr. Banner looks at her in respect.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner and Dr. Granger to their laboratory, please" Natasha nods and walks off, leading Hermione and Banner down the hall.

"You're gonna love it. We got all the toys." Natasha says.


	4. The Scepter

Once in the lab, both Hermione and Banner work on the algorithm.

"Where have you been all my life?" Banner asks Hermione.

"Well, I was in England, but I then moved to New York and I work for Tony Stark. He is kinda childish, but he is a Genius." Hermione says. And gets intuped by a phone call from Hermione's pocket.

"Hello? Mum? I thought you and dad was visiting Germany, what's wrong? Making everyone kneel, says his name is... Loki, Omg I'll be right there" Hermione says, running towards a secluded corner and Apparite's to Germany. Just in time to hear what Loki has to say.

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." He says, walking through the crowd.

Just then, Hermione's dad stands up. "Not to men like you"

"There are no men like me" Loki says.

"There are always men like you" Hermione's dad says.

"Look to your elder people. Let him be an example" Loki is about to execute him with his scooter as the light glows blue. And just as the energy beam shoots out, Hermione quickly apparite's infront of her dad and deflects it and it reflects back on Loki.

"Now who are you? Let me guess, you're special power is teleportation" Loki hisses.

"Just helping out" Hermione says, as she Apparite's away again landing a few feet away to watch on, before Captain America shows up 2 seconds later.

"The soldier. The man out of time.. Tell me, who was that girl before?" Loki asks, standing up.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Steve says. And from above Cap, the Quinjet arrives. A machine gun is pointed towards Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down" Natasha says from the jet. Like lighting, Loki sends a blast of blue at the Quinjet. Natasha maneuverx the jet just in time, giving Cap the time to throw his shield at Loki. They both start to fight and Loki flings Cap to the ground. Cap then throws his shield, but like swats it away. Cap is knocked down by Loki. Standing over him, he points the scepter's tip on his helmet.

"Kneel" Loki says.

"Not today!" Cap flips and knocks him down with his leg. Loki grabs him and flips him over. Hearing music Cap and Loki, and a few feet away Hermione. All look up at the sky. Tony flies in his Iron-man suit and blasts Loki right back to the ground. Iron-man touches down. He stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games" Tony says. Loki puts up his hands and surrenders. His arm or materialises away.

"Good move" Tony says, putting his weapons away.

"Mr. Stark" Captain America says.

"Captain" Tony says. And Hermione calls Tony.

"Mia? How you doing?" Tony asks.

"Tony, turn around and walk into the dark alleyway" Hermione says, and Tony follows her directions and find her.

"Mia! What are you doing?!" Tony asks.

"My Mum called, I came and Loki was about kill my dad so I stopped him.." Hermione says.

"Shh, it's ok. Now the helicarrier has probably moved so why don't you follow us on your broomstick. Ok?" Tony asks and Hermione nods. Conjuring up her anti-lighting broomstick since it looks like it's going to have a thunderstorm and gets on before disillusion myself and flys toward the jet. With Tony following and flying in the jet where Cap and Loki are already in.

Natasha watches the skies and thunder comes out of nowhere. Fury speaks over her headset.

"Has he said anything?" He asks.

"Not a word" Natasha repiles.

"Just get hi, here. We're low on time" Fury says. With Loki tied up and cuffed to his seat, Tony and Steve watch from a distance, whispering.

"I don't like it" Steve says.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony questions.

"I don't remember it being so easy. This guy packs a wallop" Steve says.

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Tony asks.

"What?" Steve asks.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle" Tony says. Steve looks at Rony, finally meeting his ego match.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in" Steve says.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you" Tony says. Thunder and lighting nearly nit the jet, making is shake violently. Tony looks outside, worried for Hermione,

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asks. Thunder rumbles overhead. Loki stares out the window intently.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lighting?" Steve asks.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" Was all he says. Outside the jet Thor hands on the jet. Feeling the rumble and fearing for Hermione Tony puts on his helmet and opens the ramp. Thor flys in and knocks Tony backwards from his hammer, grabs Loki and flies out. With Hermione following them.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asks.

"Think the guy's friendly?" Steve asks.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony turns and gets ready to jump off the jet to chase after Thor.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve says.

I have a plan. Attack" And Iron-man jumps out the jet and chases after Thor. Cap grabs a parachute to follow.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap" Natasha says.

"I don't see how I can" Steve says, putting the parachute on.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods" Natasha says.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that" And Cap jumps out the jets.

Somewhere out in the European mountains, Thor throws Loki into the side of the mountain. He raises his mighty hammer, Mjölnor. He looks down at his brother, who he thoughts to be dead and is angry to see him alive in this fashion.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asks, and Loki laughs.

"I missed you too" Loki says.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!" Thor asks.

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the all father have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth." Loki says. And Thor drops the hammer, causing the mountain to quake. He picks up Loki. His brother. Although Thor is pissed for what he has done, a fami,u is everything to a man or god.

"I thought you dead." Thor says.

"Did you mourn?" Loki questions.

We all did. Our father-" Loki cuts Thor off.

"Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" Loki asks, and Thor let's Loki go, who walks away from Thor, causeing an even bigger wedge between them.

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor questions. And Loki turns around.

"I remember living in a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!" L9ki shouts,

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki" Thor says, and Loki laughs.

"And your doing a marvellous job st that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I need to rule the,. And why should I not?" Loki asks.

"You think yourself above them?" Thor asks.

"Well, Yes" Loki says.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill." Thor says, and angrily, Loki shoves his brother to the side, and walks back to the ledge and turns around to face his brother.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I've grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it.." Thor cuts Loki off.

"Who showed you this power? Who control ps the would-be-King?" Thor asks.

"I am a king!" Loki shouts.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! Your come home." Thor says,

"I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where." Loki says and the Mjölnir flies back to Thor's grasp.

"You listen well brother. I..." Thor is knocked off the mountain by Iron-man who tackles him in mid-flight.

"I'm listening" Loki says to thin air and Hermione, hearing all of it flies over to Tony and Thor.

Thor and Iron-man crash into the forest. Thor rolls himself up. Iron-man is still standing, but keeps his distance. The helmet opens up.

"Do not touch me again!" Thor yells.

"Then don't take my stuff." Tony says.

"You have no idea what your dealing with" Thor says.

"Shakespeare in the Park? Doth mother know you wearers her drapes?" Tony try's to copy an old British accent.

"This is beyond you, metal man. Loki with face Asgardian justice!" Thor says,

"He gives up the cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of my way.. tourist" The Iron-man helmet closes again and he walks away. But I np one quick move, Thor pulls his hammer, throws it, and knocks Iron-man across into a tree. And Hermione's eye twitches just watching all the broken trees. From the mountain side, Loki watches important amusement. Thor raises his hand and his hammer flies back to him.

Iron-man flies back up and knocks Thor into a tree. Thor, kneeling on the ground, pulls the Mjölnir to his hand, raises it to the skies and pulls in lighting. Thor then points the hammer at Iron-man and the outpouring of blots lighting increases in intensity. Iron-man falls back and the power in his suit goes up to 400% capacity. Iron-man blasts Thor and then both fly towards each other and meet in the middle and ascend up.

The two battle. Iron-man grasps Thor, elbowing him and smashing him into the side the mountain. Thor leaps off the mountain and takes Iron-man with him.

"Thor and Iron-man crashes right back down, smashing down every tree possible and Hermione has enough. Flying down making herself visible and putting herself between the two males.

"What do you think your doing?! Do you not care for the wilderness and wildlife around you? You could of destroyed a animals home! How would you like it if I destroy your home? Or yours? Thor of Asgard?! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Hermione yells, a fire in her eyes and Thor could feel the power radiating off of her. 'She must be very powerful' Thor thinks to himself.

"I am sorry my lady, it was not my interest to harm anything in this forest, maybe apart from metal-man over there but other then that" Thor says.

"Hey! You through your hammer at me first!" Tony says, And Thor steps forward.

"Hey! Stop it both of you! I have had it up to here! You can not kidnap Loki weather he is your not. And Tony! I know you! He may have been the first to punch, but you started it! Now both of say your sorry! Right now!" Hermione says firmly, and both Tony and Thor could feel the power radiating off of her. Hell, even Loki could feel it. They both shake hands and Hermione nods.

"Who are you?" Thor asks

Dr. Hermione Granger, nice to meet you" Hermione says, "Now, I must be going, see you soon" And Hermione Apparite's to where she left her broom and flies off, stops the helicarrier and Apparite's where she was last and walks back it the lab.

"Where have you been?" Banner asks.

"While I was on the phone, I tend to wonder and I walked the whole ship." Hermione shugs and goes back to her work.

Later on, we see dozens of SHIELD police escort Loki, who is handcuffed and smiling. As they pass the Helicarrier lab, banner stops his work and looks up. Loki eyes him as he walks, nodding and smiling. Banner rubs his head and gets back to work.

Loki is now free from his cuffs and is contained in a large glass cell held by hydraulic rigs. Fury walks up to the control panel of the cell.

"In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass" Fury presses a button which opens up a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Loki peers as much as he can from the glass.

"Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get hot that works?" Fury asks, closeting the hatch and points to Loki. "Ant" and then points at ten button which would drop Loki thirty thousand feet, ouch. "Boot"

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me" Loki says, smirking.

"It's built for something a lot stronger than you" Fury says,

"Oh, I've heard" Loki says, looking into the camera. In the briefing room, the others watch on the monitor, Loki getting interrogated. "The mindless beast, make s play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki asks.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury says.

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is" Loki says.

"Well, you let me know if 'Real Power' wants a magazine or something." Fury smiles, walking off leaving Loki is his glass cell. Loki looks back at the camera, smirking. In the briefing room Steve watches until the monitor goes black. Thor who didn't even look, just listened, stands there, torn apart. Ther all just stand there in stunned silence. Until Banner talks.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" He asks

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asks.

"He has an Amry called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor says.

"An army? From outer space?" Steve asks.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Hermione says.

"Selvig?" Thor asks.

"He's an astrophysicist" Banner says.

"He's a friend" Thor says.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha says.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve says.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag of Of cats, you could smell crazy on him" Banner says.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother" Thor says,

"He killed 80 people in 2 days" Hermione says.

"He's adopted" Thor says.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Banner asks.

"It's a stabilising agent" Both Hermione and Tony say, with Tony just walking in with Coulson.

"Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD" Hermione says, and Tony says to Thor,

"No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing" And then referring to the Iridium.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Tony walks around and says to the crew.

"Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did" He then coveres his eye, and looks at the science controls.

How does Fury do this?" Tony asks.

"He turns" Agent Hill answers. Tony looks around the monitors and places a button size hacking implant under Fury's desk, without anyone noticing, apart from Hermione, who just rolls her eyes.

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube." Tony says,

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysicist?" Agent Hill asks.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig notches, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did three reading?" Tony asks, winking at Hermione, who roll her eyes again.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asks.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier" Tony says.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunneling effect" Hermione says.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the plant." Banner says.

"Finally, people who speak English" Tony says, and hugs Hermione and shake hands with Banner. A glimmer in their eyes shines as the mutual respect for each other shows.

"Is that what happened?" Steve asks, completely confused.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-election collision is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster" Tony says and Hermione hits him upside the head.

"Thanks" Banner says, looking down. And Nick Fury walks in.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join them" Fury says.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon" Steve says.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys" Fury says.

"Monkeys? I do not understand" Thor says and Steve jumps in excited.

"I do! I understood that reference" Steve shouts. And Hermione rolls her eyes, while Cal looks proud of himself.

"Shall we play, Doctor's?" Tony asks Hermione and Banner,

"Let's play some" Banner says and they go to the lab, while the Galaga player goes back to playing.

"First off, it's not powered by the cube" Hermione says first off, as soon as they get in the lab.

"Ok, so why don't we work on finding the cube, and let Hermione do her magic" Tony says, winking at Hermione and letting her go to the other side of the lab to work on the Scepter.

Later on, Hermione is continuously scanning with a gamma ray detection scanner in the scepter for radiation. Tony and Banner are looking at his monitors, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations as to help find the Tesseract.

"The gamma reading are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But I think there's something else, it has different then anything I've ever seen. But it's going to take weeks to process" Hermione says. Watching the Scepter's readings.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops" Tony says.

"All I packed was a tooth brush" Banner jokes, and Tony smiles.

"You know, you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all RD. You'd love it, it's candy land." Tony says.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke... Harlem." Banner admits.

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises" Suddenly Tony pokes Banner with s miniature electrical prod. And just then Steve walks in, pissed at Tony.

"Ow!" Banner says, looking up. And Tony looks at Banner closely.

"Nothing?" Tony asks, and Hermione keeps working, but not without rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve asks Tony.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bingo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Tony asks.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asks.

"Funny things are" Tony says.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offence, Doctor" Steve says.

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things" Banner says.

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony says.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark" Steve says.

You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Tony says.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asks.

"He's a spy. His secrets have secrets" Tony points to Banner. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?" He asks.

"Uh.. I just wanna finish my work and.." Banner try's to get out of it by fails.

"Doctor?" Steve asks.

"'A warm light for all mankind', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube" Banner starts.

"I heard it." Steve states.

"Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news" Banner says. Pointing to Tony.

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly (Tony and Hermione gives him a look)... building New York?" Steve asks.

"Hey! I helped with that building!" Hermione says, walking over to them.

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Banner asks.

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now" Tony says.

So, why didn't SHIELD bring him on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Banner asks.

"What do you think? Do you think that Fury is hiding something" Steve asks Hermione.

"I know he's hiding something" Hermione says.

"How do you think that?" Steve asks.

"Let's just say, it one of my talents" Hermione smirks and Tony laughs, Steve and Banner look at them weird but then Tony talks.

"Well, we will know for sure once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony says. Taken back, Steve asks.

"I'm sorry, did you say..?" Steve trails off.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" Tony asks, and Hermione grabs one.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve asks.

"An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible" Tony says.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is s man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them" Steve says.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve asks. And Hermione walks next to Banner.

"They are arguing like a old married couple aren't they?" Hermione whispers to Banner.

"Of the poeplein this room, which one is; A. Wearing a spangly outfit, and B. Not of use?" Tony asks sarcastically.

"They are, aren't they?" Banner whispers back. And then speaks louder for the other two to hear. "Steve, tell me none of this smells s little funky to you?" Steve takes in the possibility, but as an obedient soldier, shakes it off.

"Just find the cube" Steve walks out of the lab. Still torn apart by the possibility, he walks away, towards the HULL of the ship.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? I'm wondering if they should have kept him on ice" Tony says.

"The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us." Banner says.

"I'm going to see if I can 'work my magic' as Tony would say on the scepter, don't get in trouble!" Hermione says, working back to the scepter, and working.

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does" Tony says.

"And I'll read all about it" Banner says.

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us." Tony says.

"Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armour. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare" Banner says, looking over the screens.

You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl it's way into my heart." Tony then points at the mini arc reactor in his chest, "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armour. It's a terrible privilege." Tony says.

"But you can control it" Banner states.

"Because I learned how" Tony says back.

"It's different" Banner says sadly and tries to read the computer screen, but Romy slides the data aside with his finger so the two can see face-to-face.

"Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you" Tony says.

"So you're saying that the Hulk.l. the other guy... saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?" Banner questions.

"I guess we'll find out" Tony says after a moment and Banner and Tony get back to work at their respective computers.

"You might not like that's Banner says.

"I just might" Tony says, and silence takes over the lab.

Tony, Banner and Hermione are in the lab, Tony and Banner are sitting down or leaning against the table (Banner) and Hermione is next to the Scepter. When Fury walks in surprised to see Tony and Banner and Hermione stop working on the scepter.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury angrily asks.

"Uh... kind of been wondering the same thing about you" Tony says.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract" Fury says.

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Banner says.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss" Suddenly his monitor shows a collection of secret files. "What is Phase 2?" Tony asks and Steve comes in and drops a HYDRA assault rifle on the table causing Fury, Tony, Banner and Hermione to turn around.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." Then says to Tony. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..." Fury tries to explain.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony moves the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans of the weapons. "What were you lying?" Tony asks.

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit" At that moment, Thor and Natasha walk into the lab. Natasha keeps her eyes right on Banner, and Banner looks at her. Pissed.

"Did you know about this?" Banner asks her.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha asks him.

I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." Banner says.

"Loki's manipulating you." Natasha states.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Banner asks.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you" Natasha says.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you got a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Banner says.

"Because of him" Nich Fury states, pointing at Thor.

Stunned, Thor asks. "Me?"

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not not only are we alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned." Fury says.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet" Thor argues.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled." Fury says, looking at Hermione. Tony sees this and stands infront of her, giving Fury a dirty look.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asks.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor says.

"A higher form?" Steve asks.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury says.

"Nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always calms everything right down" Tony says with sarcasm.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury asks.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep." Steve says.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony asks, walking towards Steve.

I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve asks.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this" Thor says.

"Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asks him.

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust?" Thor asks back.

"Are you all really that naive?" Natasha asks him. "SHIELD monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on a theat watch list?" Banner asks.

"We all are" Was all Natasha says.

"Threat list? You're on that list?" Tony asks Cap.

"Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony jokes.

"Stark, one more crack out of you..." Steve starts.

"That's a threat! I feel threatened!" Tony says. And Hermione unconsciously grabs hold of the scepter, feeling annoyed that they are arguing.

"Are you done?! Or are you just going to keep yelling and fighting with each other until one of you dies? This is not how you should be acting! You are grown adults! Act like them!" Hermione says clearly and everyone shouts up straight away, feeling the power rolling off of her and seeing the scepter in her hand. "You speak of control, yet you court chaos, I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb" Hermione says.

"Dr. Granger, calm down" Fury tries to calm her down, it doesn't work.

"Why shouldn't she let off some steam?" Tony asks, putting his arm around Steve. And Steve pushes Tony off.

"A, she has the Scepter in her hand, and B. Do you not feel the power radiating off of her?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, you should of felt it when I accidentally broke her... never mind it knocked me right of my feet!" Tony says. (Her wand, but don't worry, she can still do magic, it's just even more powerful.)

""What is she?" Natasha asks.

"I can't say, it will brake her trust" Tony says.

"What so you care about brakepjng her trust, why? You've broken other people's trust in you plenty of time, why do you care now?" Steve asks.

"Because she's scary when she is mad! And because she can very well kick my arse! That why!" Tony shouts.

"Did I not tell you to shut up!?" Hermione asks, the Scepter glowing brightly.

"You got one thing right, Stark. She is angry when she is angry" Natasha says, and they start to back up slowly.

"This? This is nothing" Tony states, and starts walking towards her slowly.

"Stark! What are you doing?!" Fury whisper yells.

"Shh!" Tony whispers back. "Mia? I'm sorry, we will stop yelling at each other, I promise. Just, calm down and give me the Scepter, please" Tony pleads, now standing next to her, and putting a hand on the Scepter, gently taking it out of her reach and putting it on the table behind her. Just then, all the angry disappears and Hermione, realising what just happened, hugs Tony.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Hermione whispers into Tony's chest and everyone else breaths out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"God, she's even more scarier then me and the other guy, combined" Banner says to Natasha, who silently nods. The computer beeps and they turn to it.

"We got it" Tony says and Banner walks over to the computer.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asks

"I can get there faster" Tony says.

"Look, all of us..." Steve gets cut off.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it. Well, maybe lady Hermione. But that's it!" Thor says, thinking it over. Tony gently gives Hermione to Thor, and turns to leave, but Steve stops him.

"You're not going alone!" He says.

"You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve says.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man" Tony says.

"Put on the suit" Steve says again and at that moment Banner who's looking at the monitor notices something about the Tesseract.

"Oh, my God!" Outside the halicarrier Barton pulls the trigger on his bow. The arrow that was on one of the engine fans, explodes!


	5. Every direction

In the lab, everyone is thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Tony, Thor and Hermione are thrown across while Natasha and Banner are down in the lower equipment room. Steve looks up at Tony.

"Put on the suit!" Steve says, getting up.

"Yep!" Tony agrees, and Steve helps Tony up and out of the lab. Fury sits up, clutching his ribs. He puts on his earpiece. Trying to get in contact with Agent Hill, he can't, and he runs out the lab as well. Thor slowly gets up and helps Hermione up as well.

"Are you ok?" Thor asks her.

"I'm ok, but we can't stay here, come on" Hermione grabs Thor's hand and runs down the hallway. "Now my guess is that Tony and Steve went to fix the engine that just exploded, and Fury went to the bridge. I have no doubt that Loki is behind this, and will try to escape, and we have to get there before he does" Suddenly a small group of men came towards them with their guns pointed at them. They are about to shoot when Hermione waves her and keeping running, knocking them out. Just then a bigger group of people come. Maybe around 20 people.

"I don't have time for this!" Hermione says frustrated. Hermione quickly thinks of a spell and another wave of her hand and they are all knocked out.

"Impressive! What are you?" Thor asks, while running.

"I'm a powerful and dangerous witch. Most witches and wizards can't do what I just did without a wand, but since I was way above the normal power range for magical people, before Tony accidentally broke my wand, now I'm even more powerful." Hermione quickly explains.

But with normal witch or wizards, if their wands are broken, they become weak and can hardly do magic" Thor says, confused.

"Well, I guess I was lucky" Hermione says, and then stops, spotting the Hulk right in front of them.

"Here's what going to happen, you will go to Loki's cage and try to stop him. And I will handle Banner. Ok?" Hermione asks.

"Are you sure?" Thor asks, looking at how big the Hulk is and how small Hermione is.

"Yep, now go, I'll be fine" Hermione says, and Thor quickly runs off.

"Hi.. I don't know if you've meet me. My name is Dr. Hermione Granger, I'm not here to harm you, but a lot of people here are going to if you hurt anyone, so we have two options. 1) you turn back to Dr. Bruce Banner, or 2) you come with me and I can find a spot where no one will hurt you and if your still mad, you can take your anger out on a car or a empty building. Because I know that Dr. Banner, doesn't want to hurt anyone, and you don't want to anyone, right? You only destroy things if someone hurts you right? So what do you pick?" Hermione asks softly. Putting both hands up in a sign if she means no harm.

Hulk calms down a little and stares at Hermione, and as if sensing the power in her, and knows that she means no harm, gives her his arm for him to take her away. Hermione nods understandably.

"Ok, now what I'm going to do, will feel weird, but I promise that it won't hurt you." There are lots of people around by Hermione doesn't bother to look, worried it might set off the Hulk. Hermione concentrates and apparite's to a open wide area, in the middle of no where, nothing for at least 10 miles.

"Are you ok? Are you still angry?" Hermione asks, and the Hulk nods slowly.

"Ok, what do you want? A car? A submarine? Or a jet?" Hermione asks softly.

"Jet" The hulk rumbles out, jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas.

"Ok" Hermione says, and Hermione conjures up an empty jet, flying in mid air. And the Hulk starts to attack it, playfully.

Back on board.

"What do you mean The Hulk has disappeared?" Fury asks.

"I mean that, Dr. Granger went up to him, talked to him and then disappeared! It was like magic!" An employee says, who saw everything.

"Stark! What the hell did Dr. Granger do to the Hulk?!" Fury asks, while Tony is fixing the engine.

"I'm guessing she got him to a safe place, away from people" Tony says.

"How did she just disappear?!" Fury shouts out the question.

"She's a f*cking powerful witch ok?! Probably the most powerful in the world! Now would you shut up and let me concentrate on this engine, so we _don't_ end up in the middle of the ocean!? And after all this, you better stay away from her, other wise I will personally hurt you down" Tony shouts back. Continusly blasting debris off the turbine engine. It's bad, but fixable.

"The relays are intact. What's our next move?" Cap asks, talking to Tony through the comm's.

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push" Tony says.

"Well if that gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!" Cap says.

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag..." Cap cuts Tony off.

"Speak English!"

"See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word" Tony says, and Captain America looks over at the others side where where was. He sees the red lever and jumps towards it.

Iron man laser cuts a big piece of broken metal. He then jumps on it, relieving the rotors. On the other side, Barton's men enter the port side. Captain America looks down, pondering if they are help. Evidently not as they begin shooting at him and a throwing grenade. Cap jumps to the other railing and intercepts the grenade and chucks it away from the heilcarrier and into the open air where a few seconds later it explodes. He begins to take them down, even going as far as throwing one off. A few more enter, firing. Cap grabs a Noverke Rifleworks Diplomat (a type of machine gun) and jumps back to his position next to the red lever, firing down at them.

Inside the bridge, the gunfire has gone down, but more of Barton's men enter and are taken out by Fury, who is confused as to why they keep coming.

"They are not getting through here, so what the hell..." Suddenly, Barton releases an arrow down to the bridge and it hits Fury's command desk, right between the two USB outlets. Fury fires at Barton, but he is ready gone. The arrow the self-activates and inserts itself into the outlets, hacking every single monitor and main frame. The hacking causes Engine 1 to shut off. Suddenly, the Helicarrier begins to dangerously tilt to one side.

"Sir, we've lost all power in Engine 1" Agent Jasper Sitwell says.

"It's Barton. He took out systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?" Nick Fury asks through the comm's.

"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy" Natasha says, springs up and runs for Barton.

"Iron-man begins to push the rotor using boosters from his boots.

"Stark, we're losing altitude" Tony hears Fury say.

"Yeah. Noticed. The rotors start propelling faster and faster as iron-man's boosters get more get more and more bright, and more and more power. On the other side, Captain America continuously shoots at Barton's men. Blinking at the wrong moment, cap loses his footing and slides off the railing but lucky grabs onto a loose cable.

Thor quickly runs into the detention section, after getting lost because the Helicarrier is so big! He finds Loki, escaping.

"No!" Thor charges at his brother. Loki walks up to him and crouches down to attack. Instead of hitting his body, Thor goes through him. The false Loki dissipates into nothingness. The real Loki come out from behind the cell door, which closes on Thor, locking him in. Making Loki smile.

"Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that." He asks his brother.

Barton walks alone down the catwalk. In a lightning fast move, Barton loads an arrow, and points it at Natasha. A hand-to-hand fight ensues. Natasha crawls her way around Barton, making Barton drop his bow, but instead he pulls out a knife on her.

Thor, in a fit of anger, slams Mjölnir onto the glass cell. To his surprise, the cell door only cracks, by it violently shakes the ship. Loki stands there in caution, as does his guarding soldier. Loki smiles and walks over to the control panel.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Suddenly, the guarding soldier falls down. Agent Coulson stands there, holding a weapon prototype.

"Move away, please." Agent Coulson says. And Loki moves away from the switch.

"You like this? I started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find you?" Phil asks, turning it on. A loud gasp is heard and Agent Coulson is impaled in the back by Loki's Scepter, which he miraculously got just then, by the real Loki standing behind him.

"Noooo!" Thor shouts, banging his fist against the glass. Loki sends Agent Coulson against the wall. Phil slumps down, breathing fast. Loki makes his wasbsdk to Th control switch. He gives his brother a little smile and hits the button and drops Thor out the ship.

Barton and Natasha continue attacking each other. Natasha kickboxes Barton's face. Feeling that, Barton takes a swing at her, but she grabs his arms, twisting it. Barton writhes in pain.

Using his other arm, te tosses the knife over and begins to slash at Natasha. She dodges every move, buy finds herself in a lock hold with him. As he forces the knife down, she bites his wrist. Barton let's go of the knife. Natasha wraps her legs around his neck, flips him over and arms locks him. She slams his head into a pipes rail. Barton goes down, hard. He looks up to her, almost coming to his senses.

"Natasha?" Natasha hits him again and Barton in out cold.

Thor, trapped in the glass cage, bounces off the jumbling cell pod. As I'd draws closer to land, Thor tries to swing at the glass, but misses. Land draws nearer and in one final attempt before crashing, Thor positions himself onto the glass door and jumps out the other side just as the cage is about to hit the ground. The cell crashes into the shore as Thor crashes out into the meadow.

Loki has no remorese nor regret as he looks down. He closes the hatch and proceeds to leave. When a weak voice stops him.

"You're gonna lose" Agent Phil Coulson says weakly, making Loki turn around to face him.

"Am I?" Loki asks.

"It's in your nature" Phil says.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky... where is my disadvantage?" Loki asks.

"You lack conviction" Phil weakly says.

"I don't think I..." Agent Coulson shoots Loki white his gun, causing Loki to be blown through the wall behind him.

"So that's what it does" Agent Coulson says.

Iron-man continuesly spins engine 3, giving it all he has. The rotors are propelling probably and fast. The a Helicarrier levels itself.

"Cap, I need the lever!" Tony says, from inside his iron-man suit.

"I need a minute here!" Cap says, still hanging from the cable.

"Lever. Now!" Tony slowly lets go of the rotors. They spin by themselves. Tony is then caught in one. Iron-man slips into the rotors, getting chewed up. Captain America climbs up the loose cable and reaches the railing. Barton's one man left standing opens fire once more. Cap pulls himself up and finally pulls the lever. A vent ups from Engine 3. Iron-man falls out, but the suit is heavy damaged, hardly keeping him up. Iron-man heads for Cap. Barton's man turns his aim to Iron-man, who tackles him into the wall. Iron p-man rolls over, tired. And Cap lets out a sigh of relief.

Outside the Helicarrier that brought Barton and his team now leaves, taking Loki and his Scepter. The carrier then flies into the distance.

Fury runs in finding Agent Couldn't still alive, barely.

"Sorry, boss. They got rabbited" Phil says weakly.

"Just stay awake. EYES ON ME!" Fury shouts, trying to keep Phil awake long enough for the doctor's to get here.

"No. I'm clocked out here" Phil's eyes start to flutter.

"Not an option" Fury states.

"It's okay, boss. This was going to work... if they didn't have something.. to.." Agent Coulson looks swat, sighs his last breath, eyes closed. Nick Fury looks on grimly at Coulson. The medical team arrives.

Fury gathers Tony and Steve back into the briefing room everyone there has a look as if in a daze. A look of numb shock is shown on their devastated faces.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them" Fury throws Coulson's Captain America trading cards on the table towards Steve. Steve picks them up, stained with blood.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Granger, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if we could be something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Tony gets up and walks off, not wanting to hear it anymore. "Well, it's an old fashioned notion" Fury finishes his speech.

Back with Hermione and the Hulk.

"Are you calm? Don't forget you need to save your strength for when you take down Loki and his army" Hermione says softly, after 2 jets and 3 cars.

The Hulk goes over to her and looks her in the eye.

"Can you please turn back to Dr. Banner? I need to know where the Tesseract is, and I need you down to human size so we can get there" Hermione says, and the Hulk slowly sits down and turns back to Banner.

"Bruce? Are you ok?" Hermione asks, going over to him.

"Did I hurt anybody?" Was the first thing he asks.

"No, I got you away before you could" Hermione says. Noticing that he is naked, she quickly turns around.

"But how? Normally who ever comes near me as the other guy ends up dead or hurt" Banner asks confused.

"Easy, asked nicely. And it also helps that I'm a witch so I got us both out of there" Hermione chuckles, quickly transfiguring her jacket into some pants, and a flower from the ground into a grey shirt.

"Clothes?" Hermione asks, handing him the clothes without looking.

"Thanks" Banner says embarrassed.

"Anytime" Hermione says.

"Ok, I'm decent" he says, and Hermione turns around to face him.

"Do you know the Tesseract is?" Hermione asks.

"New York City" Banner nods, and Hermione thinks.

"That's to far for me to comfortably Apparite, can you drive?" Hermione asks.

"No" Banner shakes his head sideways.

"Then I guess we go my way, how do you feel about hights?" She asks. Conjuring up her broomstick.

"Joy" Is all he says.

"Ok, I want you to get on behind me and wrap your arms around me, so you don't fall off." Hermione instructs. He does what she said and Hermione quickly kicks off the ground and flys quickly through the air. Banner holds her tighter, afraid that he will fall.

Barton is strapped down. Natasha watching over him as Barton tries to shake off Loki's mind control.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright." Natasha says.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got.. I gotta go in though. I gotta flush him out." Barton says, shaking his head.

"We don't have that long, it's gonna take time" Natasha says.

""I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" Barton asks.

"You know that I do." Natasha says.

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?" Clint asks.

"Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard in the head." Natasha says, smiling slightly.

"Thanks" Barton says. And Natasha unfastens the restraints on his wrist. "Tasha, how many agents?"

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for." Natasha says.

"Loki, he got away?" He asks.

"Yeah. Don't suppose you know where?" Natasha asks.

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's gonna make his okay soon though. Today" Barton says.

"We gotta stop him" Natasha states.

"Yeah? Who's we?" Clint asks.

"I don't know. Whoever's left." She says.

"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eyesocket, I'd sleep better I suppose." Clint jokes.

"Now you sound like you" Natasha sits next to her partner and friend.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not s soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?" Clint questions.

"He didn't, I just" She pauses, wondering how to word the next thing she says.

"Natasha" Clint starts.

"I've been compromised. I got red in ledger. I'd like to wipe it out" Is all she says.

Tony looks at the empty cell container. He stands not saying a word. Steve finds him like this when he walks in.

"Was he married?" Steve asks.

"No. There was a uh... cellist, I think" Tony replies.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man" Steve says.

"He was an idiot" Tony says.

"Why? For believing?" Asks Steve.

"For taking on Loki alone"

"He was doing his job"

""He was out of his league. He should have waited. Should have.." Tony trails off.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony" Tony starts to walk away.

"Right. How did that work for him?" Tony asks.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" And Tony turns around sharply.

"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!" Tony shouts.

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..." Tony cuts Steve off.

"He made this personal" Tony says, looking at the blood stained wall.

"That's not the point." Steve says, trying to get back on track.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony asks.

"To tear us apart" Steve says, wondering what Tony is getting at.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony says.

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard" Steve says.

"Yeah. That's just a preview,mthks is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the Shiite with his name plastered... Son of a bitch" Tony says, and he runs of with Steve following.


End file.
